Milestones, Piece 5: Give You Everything
by sapphiccharmer
Summary: #5 in the Milestone series. Santana tries to make her and Brittany's first time perfect, but luck isn't on her side. Warning: Smut ahead.


**A/N: This is the fifth story of a series of one-shots that go together. You can read them out of order and they'd still make sense, or you can read them all in a row. This series is/will be published separately, so it would be silly to add this to story-alert. Enjoy & thanks for reading!**

**This story is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the bleachers basking in the sweet September sun, waiting patiently for Brittany to finish up on the field. Their Cheerios practice ended about a half hour ago, but Coach Sylvester made Brittany stay behind with a freshman to make sure the girl had the new routine down perfectly. Santana wasn't complaining though; it wasn't very often she got to watch her girlfriend dance in that sinfully revealing Cheerios uniform, considering she usually had to concentrate on her own movements during practice.<p>

As she watched Brittany try to correct this clearly unskilled freshman's mistakes, Santana heard loud footsteps walking towards her, then someone sitting diagonally behind her. Just by the disgusting smell of sweat and cologne, she knew exactly who it was.

"You really need to learn to take showers after practice," she said, crinkling her nose.

"Whatever babe, the chicks dig it. This is what a real stud smells like."

Santana scoffed. "Hardly. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just came to see how my favorite lesbian is doing. You up for some Xbox this weekend?"

She and Puck had become close after she started dating Brittany. Puck realized how awesome it was to play video games and scope out chicks with Santana, and Santana actually enjoyed hanging around someone that _wasn't_ a girl. She loved spending time with Brittany, Quinn, and regrettably Rachel, but Puck provided a nice relief from all the estrogen in her life. Being a feminine lesbian was hard work.

"Nah, I can't this weekend. Britt's parents are out of town. Sorry dude."

Puck raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "Ooh, getting a little action this weekend, are we Lopez?"

Santana's cheeks felt hot all of a sudden, but luckily he couldn't see it from where he was sitting. She just nervously laughed at his insinuation, hoping that's all he had to say about _that_ subject. Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky.

A sleazy smirk grew on Puck's face. "So how is she?"

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about Puckerman?" she dodged, hoping he'd give this up.

He nudged her shoulder. "You know, down and dirty." She turned to glare at him, but he nodded his head in Brittany's direction. "She has to be something. I mean, _look_ at her."

They both turned their gaze toward Brittany and watched as she popped her body to the faint beat coming from the stereo on the field. She finished the routine with a few graceful spins and a break into the side splits with her hands in the hair. Puck did have a point. That blonde was beautiful, but her dancing made her literally the sexiest thing Santana had ever laid eyes on.

"So?" he pressed.

"That's none of your damn business…" she tried to growl, but it came out more of a squeak.

He paused for a moment, making a connection. "Holy shit Lopez, _please_ tell me you've actually tapped that?"

_Fuck._ She spun around and glared at him, punching is thigh in the process. "Of course I have," she snapped. "But I'm not about to tell you about Britts and my sex life, you perv."

"Oh come on, we're bros! I need details!"

"No way. Get lost, Puckerman."

The truth was, she and Brittany _hadn't_ had sex yet. In fact, they were both virgins. It wasn't that she didn't want to, because damn, she _definitely_ wanted to, but her fears stopped her every time they got close. Santana wasn't scared, she was _terrified._ She was nervous that she wouldn't be able to please Brittany because she was inexperienced. The idea of the confident Santana Lopez making a fool out of herself by not being able to properly navigate another female body made her wince. Then there was the issue with herself. She was badass, sure, but in reality she wasn't very good with pain. Like, at _all_. When she was younger her mother took her to get her ears pierced and she ended up screaming, crying, and kneeing the employee in the balls. She knew Brittany would take care of her, but that voice in the back of her mind telling her that it was gonna hurt like hell just wouldn't shut up.

Puck stood up and slung his practice bag over his shoulder. "Alright, whatever dude. But you owe me a few rounds of Nazi Zombies."

Santana smiled and nodded, bumping fists with Puck before he made his way back down the bleachers. She looked down again at Brittany to find her packing up her things. Brittany looked up at Santana, sporting a huge grin as she waved enthusiastically. _God, she is so cute,_ Santana thought as she waved back. She sighed, knowing damn well what the voice in her head was going to keep her thinking about for the rest of the day. _This weekend_. It was going to happen eventually, and this really was the perfect opportunity. The wheels started turning in her head as she walked down the bleachers to meet up with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>That evening, Santana sat at her desk and looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. <em>Holy shit. I can't believe I'm actually making a fucking outline. I'm turning into Berry<em>. Britt's parents were leaving tomorrow while they were in school, so they would have the house to themselves when they got home from school. What would they do? They almost never had the whole house to themselves. They could just hang out and watch movies or something. No, it needed to be a lot more special than that. What about a date? Yes, a date could work. But they'd been on dates before, so what could she do to make it different? Santana wracked her brain trying to remember romantic stuff people do in the movies. Brittany loved all that romance shit, so dammit, she was gonna try to be the sappiest girlfriend in the world. Flowers? Okay, flowers are a must. Santana spent the next ten minutes scribbling down all of the most romantic things she could think of. She stared at the paper, eliminating ideas one by one, until she thought she had created the sweetest, yet most cliché plan. But she couldn't do it alone. She was going to have to enlist the help of someone she knew she could count on. Of course, the perfect person for the job had to be the one person she wanted desperately to lock in a box and set it on fire. At this point though, she didn't have a choice.

The next day at school Santana was, to put it frankly, a hot mess.

To set her plan in motion, first she needed to ask Brittany out on a date. She arrived at school a few minutes earlier than usual and made a beeline for Brittany's locker. She whipped out a box of Dots and a post-it note and wrote:

_Dear Britt,_

_Can't wait to spend a whole weekend together – just us. Go somewhere special with me tonight?_

_-S_

She smiled to herself as she read the note over before attaching it to the box of candy. Maybe this romantic shit wasn't all that bad.

Students began to fill the hallways and she knew Britt would be there soon. She quickly looked around for a place to hide and settled on an empty classroom slightly down the hall. She poked her head out to watch, and within minutes she spotted her beautiful girlfriend approaching her locker. Santana felt nervous. She never felt nervous. They'd been dating for a while and have been on plenty of dates before, but this was just… different. She hadn't told Brittany anything about what she was hoping would happen, so the possibility of being rejected simply didn't sit well with her.

Brittany stopped in front of her locker and eyed the lock. She looked around for a moment for any sign of Santana before taking out her phone and swiftly tapping out a message. Santana furrowed her brow in confusion when her phone vibrated.

**B:** Sanny I forgot my locker combo again. Where are you?

Santana smiled at the adorableness that was her girlfriend.

**S:** 13-42-27 and I'll be there in a minute Britt-Britt

She peered out of her hiding spot again and watched as Brittany shrugged and opened her locker. Her confused expression evaporated into childlike giddiness as she read the note. On cue, Santana emerged from her hiding spot and glided down the hall towards the blonde. But right before she reached the lockers, Jacob Ben-Israel approached Brittany from the other direction with that scummy grin slapped on his face. Santana frowned when he started saying something to her that clearly made Brittany uncomfortable. Apparently Santana's absence gave the green light for losers to perv on her girlfriend. Constant fear of her wrath clearly needed to be reinstated, she noted. When she reached Brittany, she wrapped her arms protectively around the girl's waist from behind and kissed her cheek. Brittany jumped a little at the unexpected contact.

Santana shot a death-glare to the now drooling boy. "Get lost, Jewfro, before I permanently sterilize you," she scowled. He nodded and quickly shuffled away in the direction he came.

Brittany placed her own hands on Santana's olive ones clasped at her midsection. She leaned her head back on Santana's shoulder, then tilted it to connect her lips with the brunette's.

The blonde broke the quick kiss. "Of course I'll go out with you tonight."

Santana grinned and connected for another kiss. "Mmm… good," she hummed against the blonde's lips.

Just then, something caught her eye. A hockey player was walking swiftly towards the pair with a large cup in his hand. Without a second thought, Santana released her arms and stepped in front of Brittany, just in time to get a grape slushie thrust in her face.

This day is getting worse by the second.

"San!" An untouched Brittany rushed to help her. "Why did you do that?"

Santana wiped as much of the icy drink off of her face as she could, and smiled a little. "I wasn't gonna let you get slushied, Britt. Now can you get me to a bathroom, please?"

Brittany ushered Santana to the nearest bathroom and spent their entire first period helping her get cleaned off. Luckily, Santana carried a change of clothes and makeup in her backpack for occasions like this. An icy facial was one of the many disadvantages of being one of the only out gay couples in school.

The remainder of the day went by agonizingly slow, probably because Santana couldn't get her mind off of what the night would bring. A few times she came close to talking herself out of it, thinking that they weren't ready. But a combination of scandalous thoughts and the fact that she'd put her pride aside to ask for Quinn and Berry's help kept her committed.

After Glee rehearsal and the longest Cheerio's practice ever, Santana was finally on her way to the Pierce household. She stopped by the curb and threw her car in park.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go home and get ready for tonight, and you should too," Santana smiled.

Brittany nodded and grinned. She loved how formal Santana was being about their date. The blonde grabbed her bags, stole a chaste kiss from her girlfriend and bounced into her house.

Santana leaned back in her seat and sighed. This was _so_ going to be worth it. She hoped.

* * *

><p>The evening was <em>not<em> going well for Santana. It took double her normal time in the shower to wash corn syrup out of her hair, the outfit she planned on wearing seemed to have grown legs and walked away, and she just couldn't get her hair and makeup to look the way she wanted. Not to mention her mother wouldn't leave her alone with questions drilling her about tonight. She even went as far as trying to strike up an 'innocent' conversation about the Birds and the Bees and how she needs to respect Brittany. Santana resorted to locking her mom out of her room after that.

This had to be a sign…maybe they _weren't_ ready. She groaned and flung her body on her bed, taking several deep breaths as she contemplated her plans. As she rolled her head to the side to look at her clock, her eyes locked on something else and she smiled adoringly. Santana reached her hand out and grasped the frame containing her favorite picture of her and Brittany. It was taken several months ago on the last day of school, when they decided to skip that day and go to the beach instead. Brittany stood ankle deep in the ocean grinning as she carried Santana piggy-back, while Santana was kissing the blonde's cheek. As she stared at the picture, all of her doubts flew out the window. She didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to share _everything_ with the girl who stole her heart.

Santana pulled her car up to the curb in front of Brittany's house and whipped her phone out, sending her accomplices a quick text.

**S:** Spare key to Britt's house is under the flower pot by the door. Should be home in 2 hours.

She got out of the car and walked towards the door, slipping her key under said pot on the way. She approached the door and took a deep breath before knocking a few times. _Here we go._

When Brittany opened the door, Santana forgot how to breathe. She wore a short, strapless, light blue dress that accentuated her eyes, with a thin white sweater draped over it. Her golden hair was cascading over her shoulders in perfect waves. Brittany blushed and looked down shyly as Santana stood at the door gaping.

"You look…wow. Gorgeous Britt. You look gorgeous." Santana reached for Brittany's hand, pulling it up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Britt replied with a blush and a shy _thank you_.

Santana brought her hand down and intertwined their fingers. "You ready?"

The blonde nodded and Santana led her to the car and opened the door for her. Brittany was thoroughly impressed at the amount of effort her girlfriend was putting in this, yet she was beginning to get suspicious. Santana always took care of her on their dates, but something felt different about this one. A good different.

They kept their hands connected during the drive to the restaurant. Brittany was enjoying the comfortable silence when she noticed that they were nowhere _near_ Breadstix. "Where are we going?"

"A quiet little restaurant on the outskirts of town," Santana responded with a smile.

"Oh…I didn't know there were other places to eat besides Breadstix."

Santana chuckled and squeezed Brittany's hand. "I just want tonight to be special."

"Why?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Brittany examining her carefully, waiting for a response. Had she been too obvious? She didn't want to scare Brittany or make things awkward if she explained her intent. "I…uh…" Thankfully the road gave her an excuse to not have to meet the blonde's gaze. "You're just amazing, Britt. I want to do something special for you." Well, it wasn't a lie.

Brittany brought her girlfriend's hand up to her mouth and gently kissed each finger. "You're sweet San, but… are you sure that's the only reason?" Brittany tried to stop the smirk that was slowly gracing her lips.

_Shit_. How was she supposed to get out of having this conversation? This is not how the night was supposed to go. Just when Santana opened her mouth to reply, the girls felt a rough bump underneath the car and it suddenly leaned to the right side. Brittany let out a small, frightened shriek as Santana yanked her hand away from Brittany's to try and steady the vehicle. The steering wheel was tough to control but she managed to maintain the car's drift until it was safely off to the side of the road.

Once the car was stopped, Santana closed her eyes and dropped her head back on the head rest, trying to steady her nervous breathing.

Brittany turned herself in her seat. "Are you okay?"

Santana didn't respond, instead she threw open the car door and hopped out to check out the problem. She marched to the other side of the car where she spotted the right front tire had blown to pieces. She squeezed her eyes shut and ran her hands roughly through her hair.

Brittany got out and made her way over to Santana. "What happened?"

"Shit-fuck-dammit this is not fucking happening…" Santana swore at herself. "Not tonight, anytime but tonight…" she mumbled. She paced several strides back and forth next to the car.

Brittany slowly approached her and wrapped her arms around her. Santana's body began to relax. Brittany smiled; she loved having this effect on her girlfriend. She spoke quietly. "It's okay, we can call someone to come and pick us up. We don't have to do dinner tonight. We can have frozen pizza or something at my house."

Santana shook her head furiously. "No, I want to take you out tonight. We'll call a cab or something. I have my dad's credit card."

Brittany looked at her skeptically.

"_Please_, B. We'll leave the car here and I'll get it tomorrow," Santana pleaded.

Brittany sighed and nodded. "Okay San, we'll go," she smiled.

Santana returned the smile and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Thanks Britt-Britt."

After locking up the car, arguing with the cab driver about where to pick them up, and paying an outrageous amount of money to drive the remaining few miles to the restaurant, the girls finally sat down in a small booth towards the back of the quaint little place.

Brittany looked around at the dark red interior filled with artwork and little candles. She leaned across the table and whispered, "Santana, this place looks really expensive."

Santana smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it." She reached across the table and opened her hand, which Brittany grinned and accepted the invitation. They held hands and gazed adoringly at each other until a voice broke them out of their little world.

The short, blonde-haired waitress cleared her throat. She glanced awkwardly at the clasped hands in front of her, then to the owners of said hands. "Are you, um… are you ladies ready to order?" she asked, fumbling with her pen and pad. She wasn't sure who to turn to, so she settled on taking Brittany's order first.

"Actually," Santana spoke up. "I'll order for both of us, if you don't mind." Brittany smiled and squeezed Santana's hand. Santana glanced back and grinned before giving the uncomfortable waitress her best smug-bitch face before putting in both her and Brittany's orders. The waitress just nodded and scurried away without another word.

They made casual conversation throughout their meal, stopping occasionally to feed the other a bite of the assortment of foods in front of them. Despite thoroughly enjoying herself in Brittany's company, Santana was growing increasingly irritated at the lack of service from their waitress. She had yet to come back and ask how their food was, let alone refill their drinks. Just has she was about to wave down another staff member, the unenthused little blonde appeared before them. She began gathering the plates without even asking if they were finished. Santana's blood began to boil as she narrowed her eyes at the waitress, daring her to speak. The girl didn't even attempt to make eye contact with neither Brittany nor Santana and swiftly took away their dishes.

She returned moments later and placed two separate checks down in front of the girls. Santana had had enough. "Um, excuse me," her voice laced with venom, "at what point tonight did we _not_ do something that screamed 'we are on a date'?"

The waitress shifted nervously while trying to form coherent words.

Santana cut her off before she could. "Look, Train-Wreck, I know you saw us holding hands and feeding each other earlier, so you don't need to pretend you didn't. Let me break it down for you. This beautiful girl here?" She motioned to Brittany, who sat with her gaze fixed to the table. "She's my _girlfriend._ So when someone, such as yourself, blatantly disrespects her, they have me to deal with. Now here's what's gonna happen, Dwarf Barbie. Not only will you be getting no tip from me, but you'll be giving us our meals free of charge tonight. Because if you don't, you can bet your sweet little ass that I'll be having a talk with your manager and you'll be fired for discrimination. Is that clear?" Santana flashed the now terrified woman an evil smile. The woman nodded once, gathered the checks, and shuffled away.

Once the woman was out of sight, Santana focused her attention on her blonde. She knew that confrontation always made Brittany feel nervous and uneasy, and this time was no different, evident by her lack of eye contact and fidgeting. She got up and slid herself into the booth seat next to her girlfriend and slid her arm around Brittany's waist. "I'm sorry Britt-Britt. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Brittany sighed. "No. That woman was acting funny. Why does everyone treat us differently?"

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany's shoulder. She hated the helplessness in the blonde's voice. This night seriously couldn't get any worse. "Because B, they're jealous that I have you all to myself." She nudged Brittany a little, managing to crack a smile from the girl. "There's that gorgeous smile. Now let's go home."

Brittany nodded and Santana quickly punched out a text before standing up and extending her hand. "Shall we?"

The closer the taxi traveled to the house, the more of a nervous wreck Santana became. The only good thing that came out of today's series of unfortunate events was that Santana had managed to distract herself from her whole goal in the first place. She was positive they were ready for this, but it didn't make her any less terrified. What if something went wrong? Today had already proven to be one of the unluckiest days of her life, so why would it suddenly get better? These thoughts clouded the girl's mind as the car sped through the empty streets of Lima.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the Pierce household. Santana paid the driver and jumped out, quickly making her way to Brittany's side. She quickly scanned the area for Quinn's car before opening the door. She saw nothing, so she hoped that meant that everything had gone according to plan.

The girls intertwined fingers as they traveled up the walkway. Santana's hand began to shake. This was it. Once they were through that front door, there was no turning back. The journey to the door seemed too quick. It wasn't until she felt a tug on her arm that she realized she was firmly planted on the bottom of the porch steps.

"San? Are you coming?"

Santana gulped at the double meaning behind that question. She slowly nodded her head and tried to remember how to use her legs. Once at the top of the steps, a white piece of paper caught Brittany's attention. She took a step towards the door and gently ripped it off and read out loud: "With you I'll go…"

Brittany's expression displayed that of the utmost confusion. "I don't get it. Who's going where?"

Santana was confused too, since she simply instructed Quinn and Man-Hands to write something romantic and put it on the door. "I don't know B, let's just go inside."

Brittany gasped as she opened the door. All of the lights were turned off, but the living room was beautifully lit by dozens of tea lights. The floor was littered with rose petals, leading around the corner and up the stairs. Honestly the place made Santana want to gag. She was sure that if a Marvin Gaye album exploded and spread its remains everywhere, this would be the result. Brittany, however, squealed in excitement and turned to the brunette. "Sanny! Did you do this?"

Santana just smiled and nodded. _So far so good_.

A sly smile grew on Brittany's face. "Why?" It was clear she knew the answer. She just wanted Santana to say it. No one knew Santana like Brittany did, and Santana was anything but subtle, even when she thought she was.

Santana looked around the room as if it would provide her with an answer. "I uh…I just was hoping that we could…you know…" Santana forced herself to meet Brittany's knowing gaze. She mustered up the confidence to continue. "… take our relationship to the next level?"

They stood facing one another in the middle of the living room. Brittany bit her lip and nodded a few times, instantly erasing the worry from her girlfriend's face. But Santana was still nervous. Brittany stepped closer.

"Do you trust me?"

That was all Santana needed. She nodded as she reached up and cupped Brittany's cheek, staring deep into those baby blues. She knew that she would do anything for this girl and she trusted that Brittany would take care of her too. Her eyes quickly shifted to the blonde's lips and back, and she leaned in connecting hers for a light, yet passionate kiss. They moved their lips together, sweet and sensual at the same time, savoring their favorite tastes.

Santana broke the kiss after a few minutes and rested her forehead against Brittany's. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and kept her gaze downwards, watching herself softly run her fingertips down the girl's arms, halfway through making a detour to her waist. Her heartbeat picked up as she squeezed Brittany's waist and gently pushed her backwards until the blonde's back met the living room wall. Santana looked up to meet those crystal blue eyes which were starting to glaze over with a mix of love and lust.

Brittany wrapped her hands around Santana's neck and pulled her in for a harder, hungrier kiss. Pale hands tangled into dark, wavy locks as Santana pushed her body flush up against Brittany's. Tongues met and ran smoothly against each other. Worries were temporarily erased as they savored the moment while in a position they've found themselves in a hundred times before: kissing in each other's arms. There wasn't any other place either one of them wanted to be in that moment.

Santana's hands remained on Brittany's covered waist. She couldn't bring herself to move them; she was terrified of being too forward and scaring Brittany away. She wasn't sure what the etiquette was when it came to sex, so she figured her best bet was letting Brittany lead.

And Brittany did just that. The blonde's kisses moved from Santana's lips to her jawline, then down her neck. "Upstairs?" she mumbled against caramel skin.

Santana took a deep breath. She could do this. She could do this, right? Yes, of course she could. She was Santana fucking Lopez. She didn't get scared. _What a lie._

She nodded and Brittany released her mouth and grabbed her hand, smiling and shooting her a wink that caused Santana's breath to hitch.

Brittany followed the rose petals up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. Her bedroom door was closed with a note taped to it. Brittany took it off and read it. "…to the end of the world and back."

Santana stood behind Brittany with her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. She rolled her eyes at the stupid quote Fabray and Berry came up with. She should have given them more criteria then _'don't use anything with love or heart in it.'_ She just didn't want to be too sappy, okay? But leave it up to those two to come up with something even dumber than she thought possible.

After a lack of response from the blonde in front of her, Santana reached in her pocket where she'd stuffed the first note and handed it to Brittany. She heard a quiet "ooohhh…" and smiled. She knew her girl way too well.

Brittany repeated the sentence as a whole. "With you I'll go….to the end of the world and back." She paused. "Did you do this?" Santana tentatively nodded with her chin resting on Britt's shoulder. "What does it mean?" she asked, clearly still confused.

"It means I'll do anything for you, B." She whispered in the blonde's ear, making her shiver. She hadn't meant it like that, but there was no denying that it was true in _that_ sense as well.

A hand unwrapped from Brittany's midsection and carefully pushed open the door. This room was also covered in tea lights and smelled obnoxiously of lavender. They walked in and Brittany headed to her closet where she discarded her shoes and purse. While Santana casually leaned against Brittany's small dresser, she noticed that though the bed was made, it almost looked like there were crinkled imprints on the comforter. Against her better instincts, however, she just shrugged it off and refocused on her girlfriend, who was strutting suggestively towards her. She loved that Brittany's confidence during this whole thing was greatly making up for her lack-there-of.

As Brittany got closer, Santana got more and more nervous. This was really happening. There was nothing that could possibly stop them other than each other. Brittany stopped so close to Santana that their breath mixed together in a delicious combination. Nervous brown eyes met with blue. She gently took Santana's trembling hands and leaned in, kissing her softly.

"San, you're shaking," Brittany's voice was concerned as she squeezed caramel hands to give reassurance. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Santana answered quickly, but a knowing smile grew across the blonde's face. "Maybe…a little. Aren't you? I mean… isn't it gonna like… hurt, or something? And what if I like…totally suck at it and you don't want to be with me anymore and-"

Brittany pressed her lips against Santana's to silence her nervous rambling. She pulled back and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's and whispered, "I'll always want to be with you, S. And please stop worrying. I promise I'll take care of you."

Santana took a deep breath, absorbing the blonde's words. What was it that she was so afraid of? Surely she knew the pain would be worth it, so that couldn't be the only thing causing her panic. She knew Brittany wouldn't intentionally hurt her anyway. She trusted her girlfriend. No, there was something further in the back of her mind that was itching to invade her thoughts, to take over. It was the pure fact that having sex with Brittany would mean more than just giving herself to her physically, it would let Brittany in emotionally, presenting all of her feelings and vulnerabilities right to the blonde on a silver platter. And frankly that scared the shit out of her.

But as she made eye contact again with the beautiful girl standing so close, waiting patiently for final confirmation, she knew there was no one else she'd want to let open the gates that held in all of her deepest secrets and emotions. No one else would be able to handle them as gently and carefully as the girl who was currently sharing the air she breathed in such close proximity. They'd grown up together, they'd shared timid kisses and touches, and eventually they'd shown the world that they could be with one another and fight against any judgments thrown their way. And they did it together. Right then all of Santana's fears and doubts were cast aside. She smiled.

Brittany took this as a green light and closed the remaining space between them. Her kisses conveyed so much: confidence, care, tenderness, and love.

It didn't take long for the urge to push forward prevailed. Kisses became more passionate and intense. Brittany released Santana's hands and moved hers to the brunette's hips, discretely slipping a little bit underneath the hem of Santana's top. Santana's breathing picked up drastically. Noticing this, Brittany broke the kiss to let the girl regain herself, while she peppered light, feathery kisses along her jawline and neck.

That's when an idea hit Santana. She remembered instructing Quinn to put romantic music in Brittany's stereo, ready to be played. She blindly felt around the dresser they were leaned up against for the remote to said stereo while Brittany attacked her neck. She could hardly keep her train of thought as Brittany's soft lips graced a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. She closed her eyes and swallowed a moan at the amazing sensation as her hands carelessly ran over useless items, until she finally found her object of interest. She took the remote and reached around the blonde, pointing it in the general direction of the device, and pressed the power button.

Her eyes flew open at the first few beats of the song. Pouring out of the speakers around Brittany's room was 'Slow Motion' by Juvenile.

"Oh my god." The risqué lyrics started almost immediately, causing Santana's face to heat up as she fumbled with the remote, trying to find the 'next' button. She felt puffs of air against her skin from Brittany giggling.

She finally found the button she was looking for and pressed it with urgency. The twinkling notes of Jeremih's 'Birthday Sex' began. "Shit…" She frantically tried to just turn the damn thing off. The remote slipped out of her hands and hit the floor, causing the batteries to fly out in different directions.

Brittany was trying her hardest to keep from laughing, because she knew Santana was attempting to be smooth. But when Santana flew out from her position to run over to the stereo to turn the music off, a mix of embarrassment and anger written all over her face, Brittany couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ Quinn…" Santana mumbled. It was then she noticed Brittany's uncontrolled laughter on the other side of the room. "It's not funny Britt."

"It's a little funny," the blonde laughed out. When Santana's hard facial expression hadn't changed, she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh c'mon San, don't be mad." She kissed Santana's forehead.

Santana's face went from royally pissed off to a sad pout. She buried her head into Brittany's shoulder and mumbled something Brittany couldn't decipher.

"What?" Brittany leaned back to try and see Santana's face.

The other girl lifted her head but didn't make eye contact. "I said I just wanted everything to be perfect and…it's not."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Santana sighed. "This whole day has sucked. First everything at school, then the car, then the restaurant, now this. It's just not fair. It's not perfect."

"It _is_ perfect," Brittany smiled, lifting Santana's chin with her finger. "Because I'm with you."

Santana blushed but didn't look away. She eagerly recaptured her girlfriend's lips and slowly moved their bodies towards Brittany's bed. The blonde's legs hit the mattress but before they descended, Santana reached around and slowly unzipped Brittany's dress. She tried to control her still shaking hands. Brittany helped by slipping herself out of the dress and letting it fall to her feet before gracefully stepping out of the bunched material.

Santana ghosted her hands over Brittany's exposed waist, making goosebumps appear in the pathway. She softly ran her thumbs over the girl's jutted hipbones. Brittany sighed quietly at the feeling, then reached her hands to strip Santana of her top. Blue eyes traced skin as the material lifted over Santana's head. She then rid her girlfriend of her pants so they stood clad only in their undergarments.

Brittany smiled at Santana and lifted her hand, kissing the back of it. She proceeded to back herself up and lay on the bed, scooting the sheets down and lifting them as an invitation. Santana crawled towards her, shifting underneath the sheets being held up for her, and gently lowered herself flush on Brittany's body. Brittany spread her legs to let Santana settle comfortably and let the sheets fall, covering the lower halves of their bodies. Light kisses resumed and Brittany snaked her hands around Santana's back, quickly and gracefully unclipping her bra. The blonde let her short nails scrape down the exposed skin of her back before returning back up to slide the straps off of Santana's arms. The bra was discarded somewhere in the room, and Santana wasted no time getting Brittany to lift herself so she could do the same.

Once both bras left the picture, Santana lowered herself back down. Both of their breath's caught at the feeling of their bare breasts colliding with each other. As they resumed kissing, Santana shifted to the side a little and let her hand run up Brittany's side, stopping when she reached her destination. Her hand lightly squeezed and kneaded the round, perky breast in her palm. She caught the pink nipple between her thumb and index finger, pinching slightly. A soft moan escaped Brittany's mouth into Santana's, giving her more confidence to continue. She repeated the action with the other breast, triggering the same response. Santana grinned into their kisses.

Their position stayed unmoved for several minutes, and Brittany was becoming impatient. She broke the kiss and moved her mouth towards Santana's ear. "Touch me," she whispered.

"Oh…right…okay…" Santana stumbled over her words. Nerves returned as she cautiously moved her hand down Brittany's toned body and reached her inner thigh, where she briefly caressed the skin there before moving her hand shakily back upwards towards Brittany's center. Brittany's breath became quick and uneven with anticipation. They'd touched each other's breasts before, but never ventured below the waist. Santana shifted her body half off of Brittany's and took a deep breath, then slid her hand to cup Brittany's mound. She was shocked at how hot it felt, not to mention the wetness she felt on her fingers that had seeped through the material.

"Whoa…" she quietly mused.

Santana wasn't quite sure how to proceed. As if Brittany read her mind, the blonde slid her hand down to cover the olive one touching her most intimate spot, and assisted her in beginning to rub the area. A high pitched moan came from her mouth, causing Santana to look up to watch Brittany's contorted face react to her touch.

"Does…does this feel good?" Santana asked. She knew the answer, but she was still unsure of herself.

Brittany nodded frantically, causing Santana to smile. Growing bolder, Santana moved her hand up and hooked her finger around the top of Brittany's panties, tapping her other finger to signal Brittany to lift herself up. Once Brittany was rid of her last piece of clothing, Santana froze. _What now?_ She settled on repeating her previous actions, sliding her hand up Brittany's inner thigh and cupping her center. This time, though, it felt a _lot_ hotter…and wetter. Her hands started to shake again as she gently ran her fingers up and down Brittany's slit, relishing in the wetness she found there. _She_ caused that. Damn right.

She ran her fingers over a small bud protruding towards the top of Brittany's folds, causing a particularly loud squeak from the blonde beneath her. Experimentally, she ran her fingers over it again, a little harder this time. Brittany's hands flew to Santana's back, digging her nails into the flesh there. This reaction drove Santana crazy. She felt her own panties soaking quickly as she flicked and rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"_Oh my god,_" Brittany moaned, feeling her stomach tighten with a rushing feeling. "Touch me, San."

Santana's brows furrowed. "What? I am touching you."

"No," Brittany stated. She moved Santana's hand lower. "_Touch me._"

"Oh…" The tips of Santana's fingers came in contact with Brittany's small opening. Brittany squirmed anxiously under her, so gathering all of her remaining courage, she slowly dipped a finger inside.

The blonde's back arched and her eyes clamped shut.

"A-Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" Santana asked in a slightly panicky tone.

Brittany furiously shook her head. "No. Keep going, please. I need you," she gasped out between breaths.

Santana nodded and looked back down at her hand as she started to pump her finger, agonizingly slowly. The warm, wet texture felt amazing…better than she could have ever imagined.

A desperate voice snapped her out of her own thoughts.

"Faster, San. Please."

She examined Brittany's face for any signs of her being in pain. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the girl she cared for so much. Satisfied Brittany was feeling only pleasure, she picked up the pace. She watched as Brittany's chest heaved with rapid breaths. Her moans became louder. They reassured her that she was doing it right.

Brittany grabbed a hold of Santana, pulling her down for a searing kiss. Tongues battled one another in a desperate need for closeness.

"Add another," Brittany whispered quickly in between kisses.

Without much hesitation this time, Santana added a second finger into the wet heat. There was barely enough room for it and it seemed to intensify Brittany's movements.

"_Fuck_, you're so tight," Santana whispered against swollen lips.

Brittany tilted her head to the side, allowing Santana to attack her neck with her lips and teeth. Her moans were loud and high pitched, matching the wet slapping sound as Santana pounded her fingers into her. The tightness in her stomach grew, but something was missing. Her release was in sight, but she couldn't quite reach it. She decided to try something she'd read about once.

"Curl your fingers," she commanded, and Santana did just that. Tan fingertips hit a particularly sensitive spot that Brittany had only ever heard about in theory, finishing the job.

"Fuck!" she cried as her body shook out of her control.

Santana watched with wide eyes as Brittany's orgasm took over. Her stomach muscles quivered and her head was thrown back. It was the most amazing sight Santana had ever seen. She felt her fingers being clamped inside of Brittany, making it harder for her to continue her motions. Finally, a rush of wetness covered her fingers and Brittany's body slowly relaxed.

"Holy shit," she mumbled as she withdrew her fingers, letting the wetness drip out. She brought her hand up to eye level, examining the liquid coating her knuckles. She quickly glanced around, unsure of how to get rid of it. A combination of a lack of place to wipe it and curiosity getting the best of her, she slowly took her fingers into her mouth, sucking Brittany's sweet flavor. It tasted a whole lot better than she ever imagined. _I could so get used to this._

Santana looked down to see Brittany eyeing her hungrily. Before she could process anything, Brittany managed to flip them both over. The blonde hovered over Santana with her hands on each side of her head, smirking devilishly. This was a look Santana wasn't quite familiar with, but judging by the rush of heat between her legs, she loved it.

Before she knew it, Brittany was kissing her neck with vigor. Any thoughts or hesitations were clouded as she felt Brittany's smooth tongue grace her skin. Confident hands kneaded her breasts and toyed with her nipples. Santana's breath picked up drastically as Brittany's mouth inched lower. Teeth nipped at her collarbone, followed by soft lips pressing against the mark to sooth it. Her mouth moved lower until it found Santana's left breast in its wake. Brittany placed light kisses around it, before attaching her lips to Santana's erect nipple.

Santana arched her back to meet Brittany's mouth with need and desire. Tingling feelings rushed to her center. It didn't take her long to realize that she hated being teased.

"Britt…" she gasped out. She couldn't seem to get any other words out, but that was okay, because Brittany got the hint. She gave the other nipple a quick kiss before moving on for her next destination.

Santana's eyes shot open when Brittany's pathway went down instead of back up like she'd expected.

"B-Britt, what are you doing?"

Brittany crawled back up and placed a reassuring kiss on Santana's plump lips. "Shh…just trust me, okay?"

She was still a bit skeptical, but nodded nonetheless. Brittany resumed her position, kissing her way down dark, toned abs. She finally settled herself between Santana's legs, using her hands to spread nervous, trembling legs wider. Santana had never felt more exposed and slightly embarrassed, knowing how wet she was. She glanced down to see Brittany grinning up at her. The blonde didn't break eye contact as she lowered her head and placed a light kiss directly on Santana's clit.

"Oh my _god." _The sensation drove the brunette wild. She threw her head back as her hands shot up to tangle in blonde hair. Brittany continued to pepper kisses before taking one, long lick up Santana's slit. She hummed in approval; Santana tasted amazing.

Deciding she'd wasted enough time, Brittany attached her lips to Santana's clit and got to work. She circled her tongue around it and flicked it with the tip.

"Fuck yes B…fuck fuck fuck fuck…" Santana had never felt anything so amazing in her life. It took everything she had to not claw at Brittany's head.

Brittany could tell by Santana's breathing that she was close. She slowed her motions; she wasn't finished yet. She ran her right hand up Santana's thigh, using it as a pathway to guide her. When she reached Santana's center, she slowly entered her with a single finger.

Pain shot through Santana as she was penetrated for the first time. It was evident that Brittany had broken through a barrier. The blonde continued lapping at her clit, distracting Santana from the sharp jolts. Slowly, Brittany pumped her finger after Santana's inner walls relaxed a little.

Santana's moans got louder and her grip on blonde hair tighter, so Brittany picked up the pace. The never-ending wetness made it easy for Brittany to slip in and out, so she added a second finger.

"Holy shit Britt, please don't stop," Santana gasped breathlessly.

A few more hard thrusts and flicks of Brittany's tongue and Santana came undone. Her toes curled as her body shook with waves of pleasure. She couldn't help but to press Brittany's head harder to her core as she screamed out. Brittany struggled a bit but did her best to keep Santana's orgasm going. Santana decided then that this was something she could _definitely_ get addicted to.

After Brittany lapped up the juices that spilled from Santana, she wiped her mouth and climbed back up, falling on her back next to her lover. Santana took a few more deep breaths before turning and propping herself on her hand to look down at the girl who made her feel like heaven. She leaned in, placing a long, passionate kiss to Brittany's lips, tasting herself in the process.

"That was amazing," she hummed into Brittany's mouth. Santana scooted down and laid on Brittany's shoulder, draping her arm over her stomach and tangling their legs.

"Yeah…it was." Brittany shifted a little to get more comfortable when her toe caught on something stuffed down by the foot of the bed. She furrowed her brow and skillfully maneuvered the object up the bed, and bent down as best as she could without disturbing their position to pick up the offending item. She lifted it in the air and spun them around, examining them. "Um, San?"

"Yeah?" A tired voice mumbled from her chest.

"Since when do you own panties with gold stars on them?"

Santana's head shot up to look at what Brittany was holding. "Oh my god. You've got to be fucking kidding me." Her eyes widened in shock. "Britt…put those down. Now."

"I like them. They're kinda cute." The blonde mused.

"I said now B. Those aren't mine."

Brittany turned her head and lifted an eyebrow. "Then whose are they?" she asked, almost challengingly.

Santana snatched the panties and looked at the tag. A big 'R.B.' was written on them in permanent marker. Predictable. "They're Rachel fucking Berry's," she threw them on the floor in disgust.

"What are Rachel's underwear doing in my bed?"

"No- it's not like that- ugh nothing B. Nevermind. I'm gonna fucking kill Quinn," she mumbled as she settled back down in Brittany's waiting embrace.

"What does Quinn have to do with it?"

"Just go to sleep Britt."

Brittany shrugged slightly and closed her eyes. "Goodnight San. You make me really happy," she spoke quietly as she pulled her girlfriend tighter.

Warmth spread through Santana's chest. Even after everything that had happened tonight, her and the girl she cared about more than anything had an amazing night together. So, not everything went perfectly for them, but will it ever? All she cared about was her girl, and how they finally shared themselves with each other. And it was _so_ worth it.


End file.
